Nico Robin Void Century Archaeologist
|MaxTurns = 19 |MinTurns = 14 |ManualLocation = Coliseum Executioner! |CaptainAbilityName = Power to Know the Truth |CaptainAbilityDesc = Boosts Cerebral characters' ATK by 3.25x, RCV by 1.5x, makes Cerebral characters' slots have matching slot effects, and reduces damage taken by 20% |SailorAbility = |LimitBreakHP = 3180 |LimitBreakATK = 1650 |LimitBreakRCV = 593 |Limit BreakSlot = 0 |LimitBreakCD = 1 |LBCaptainAbilityDesc = |LBSailorAbilityDesc = *Boosts Cerebral characters' base ATK and HP by 50 *Makes Cerebral characters' TND slots have matching slot effects |PotentialAbilityDesc = * damage reduction *Critical ATK *Provoked ATK boost |EvolutionChain = |EvolutionMaterials = |Obtain = Only through evolution |Notes = Summary (as of February 2019): Tier rank: 4/5 (Good): A solid captain and nice if niche sub, Robin can clear a good amount of content, and is quite new-player friendly. * Captain ability: Good (4/5). 3.25x constant ATK boost is pretty solid (through newest OP legends do provide a 4x boost), and RCV-matching and 20% damage reduction are nice too (if not OP). 50% RCV boost, stackable with 2 Robins to 2.25x means that your team meat orbs will be often providing 5-7k heal, making her one of the highest end-of-turn heal captains in the game (through a bit RNG dependent on getting those RCV orbs). *'Special': Good (4/5). Robin has the only 'full immunity' special released so far in the game. It works great against bosses who hit hard on a longer CD (but most new tough content bosses will attack every turn...). Her half-RCV slot change is nice if you can make them matching, with which she helps (but if she is a captain, it's a bit inefficient). * Limit Break: (3/5) Average. Her 'Makes PSY, RCV and TND orbs beneficial for Cerebral characters' is only useful for Cerebrals, and everything else she gets is generally forgettable stat-boosts and like. Detailed review and other notes *Good target for +100 RCV CC! The other +100 should probably be ATK. But if you go with standard ATK/HP instead of RCV it is ok too. * Team building * Ships: Red Force is a double edged sword - it is nice to get matching orbs, but that means less RCV! Zunisha is probably the best all-round choice. *Legend Ray v2 does a ton of top-tier useful stuff * Orb boost? Legend Law v2 for 2.25x boost. Legend Doffy v1 is a solid Cerebral orb booster (2x), and Legend Ray v2 provides a 1.75x and a bunch of assorted nice effects. F2P option: Ambush Shanks (2x) or Raid Kuma (1.75x), all of which also help with orb conversion/matching * ATK boost? Legend Croc for 2x ATK boost and 20% health cut, Wanda: Kingsbird (3-turns 1.75x), Raid Caesar (2 turns 1.75x and poison) or Nami You're My Valentine (1.75x followed by 2.25x if you are lucky). Raid Momonga is another 1.75x option that's relatively easy to farm for new players. * Affinity damage? Coliseum Pedro * More extra damage? TM Sabo (as long as the opponent doesn't have immunity), plus he helps with orb conversion too * Delay? TS Nami who also helps with paralysis and special bind * Chain locker? Legend Ray v2. Or Pudding Until Death Do Us Part who also helps with bind, special bind and converts some orbs including blocks (great for a F2P unit!) * Chain booster? Koala You're My Valentine who also helps with bind, despair, and generates 3 useful orbs * TM Croc is a Cerebral switch-in captain that will upgrade Robin's team damage output nicely during the burst round * Legend Inu is another option for a bunch more damage on top of whatever else you are doing * Cora Law's Sympathizer removes a bunch of negative effects and heals for a lot. Shirahoshi You're My Valentine is quite similar in function. Farmable socket locations * there are several Robin FNs out there such Robin and Nami’s Secret Infiltration!, and various Straw Hats 'half and half' FNs (half of which features Robin like Pizza Party!! Dinner or DEAD or TREAT!! ~Midnight Party~ Other guides * reddit * know any others ? add them here Trivia *44th global legend, released around June/July 2018 }} Category:Nico Robin Category:Voiced Characters Category:Limit Break Category:Damage Reduction Category:Damage Negation Category:Slot Change